


Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-07
Updated: 2000-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ cooks dinner for Toby - sequel toWhat If I Said





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Summary: CJ cooks dinner for Toby.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to What If I Said.

"Good morning, CJ." Josh said as he came into her office on Monday morning. "So how'd the date with Toby go?"

"Good morning to you too Joshua and as for the other that is really none of your business." CJ replied.

"You're not even going to give me a hint?"

"No, I'm not." CJ said getting up from her chair. "We have staff in five minutes, and if you don't get your things into your office you're going to be late."

"Yeah, and I know how Leo gets when we're late." Josh said. "Wait hold on a minute."

"What?" CJ said from the doorway.

"Isn't today another crackpot day?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning." Sam said to Toby as he walked into Leo's office for the staff meeting. "So how was your weekend?"

"Fine." Toby said.

"I bet Friday was especially fine?" Sam said

"What are you fishing for Sam?" Toby asked.

"How was your date with CJ?"

"And now he comes out and asks." Toby said to himself. "What makes you think I wish to discuss that with you. I mean it is my personal life and is of no concern to anyone except CJ and me."

"I was just trying to be friendly and ask you how your weekend was." Sam said.

"My weekend was fine." Toby said as CJ walked into the room. "Good morning, CJ." Toby said to her when she sat down beside him.

She looked at him and smiled. "Good morning. " She replied.

"Okay," Sam said, "since I struck out with Toby I'm going to ask you. CJ, how'd the date go?"

"What date?" CJ laughed as Josh walked in.

"Give it up Sam." Josh said. "I've already asked CJ and she told me it was none of my business. Although, since you two are sitting together I would have to guess that it went well."

"You would Josh?" Toby said, looking over at CJ and smiling. What Josh and Sam could not see was that Toby was holding CJ's hand under the table.

"Yeah, I would. That and you are looking at each other and smiling every five seconds." Josh laughed.

"We are?" CJ asked.

"Yeah you are. And I would say that you are flirting with each other by doing so. Oh, and I also would guess that you're going out together again soon." Sam said.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, see Josh and I are not really dating anyone, so we're trying to live through our friends who are dating." Sam said.

"We went out once and now you're saying we're dating?" CJ said.

"Oh, come on why don't you admit it." Josh said. "I know you're holding hands underneath the table."

"What?" Toby said.

"Yeah, ever since CJ came in you've only had one hand on the table and she only has one hand on the table. So the obvious conclusion is that you're holding hands. I think it's cute." Sam said.

"It is not cute." Toby said.

"But it's true." Josh said.

CJ and Toby exchanged a glance before she answered. "Yeah, it's true."

"Good morning everyone." Leo said. "Margaret will pass out your appointments for today. Since you all know what today is, I see no reason to go into a long-winded explanation of it. So, enjoy your appointments today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did they figure that out?" CJ asked Toby as they were walking out of Leo's office.

"I don't know. I do however find it funny that Leo gave us a meeting together."

"Yeah so do I. We both get to meet with environmentalists."

"He put you in there to soften the meeting." Toby said as he maneuvered her into a deserted hallway.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked.

"I wanted a moment alone with you." Toby said.

"Well, you certainly got that." CJ said looking around at the deserted hallway.

"I did, didn't I." Toby said and then kissed her.

"You're definitely learning." CJ said and kissed him back.

"What do you mean by that?" Toby asked after a minute.

"You're starting things now." CJ replied.

"We should go back." Toby said and put his arm around her shoulders. They walked back towards the crowded West Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what exactly are you planning to fix tomorrow night?" Toby asked as they were walking back to CJ's office.

"I'm not going to tell you. But I do intend that you will be wowed by my culinary skills." CJ laughed.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay. I'm supposed to be at your apartment at seven o'clock tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, seven." CJ replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was able to leave the White House around five thirty the next day. She started fixing dinner as soon as she got home. She was almost finished with it when Toby arrived at her apartment an hour later.

"Hello." She said to him when she opened the door. "Come in."

"Thank you." Toby said. "Okay, I will admit that what you are fixing smells wonderful."

"Thank you."

"What is it?"

"A taco casserole."

"A taco casserole?" Toby asked.

"Yes." CJ laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but doesn't casserole imply something baked?"

"Yes, it does."

"Okay, wouldn't the lettuce wilt?"

"No, it doesn't." CJ replied.

"Okay, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay." CJ said. "Did you know you are impossible?" CJ asked as she put her arms around him.

"It's part of my charm." Toby laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Toby said and kissed her.

"I'm really starting to enjoy this." CJ laughed.

"Enjoy what?" Toby asked.

"Kissing you." CJ replied and kissed him.

"Good because I enjoy kissing you." Toby said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, I was wrong." Toby said as they were eating. "You are a good cook."

"You say that as if you are surprised." CJ said.

"I'm not surprised." Toby said.

"You made it sound that way." CJ said.

"That's not the way I meant it." Toby said.

"Okay." CJ said and reached across the table and took his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I had a nice time tonight." Toby said as he was getting ready to leave a few hours later.

"So did I." CJ said. "We should do this again."

"Since Josh and Sam know we are dating, I don't see how we have a choice."

"That's true." CJ laughed.

Toby put his arms around CJ and gently kissed her. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

"What did you just say?" CJ asked quietly.

"I know I probably shouldn't have said that this soon. But these feelings have been growing for a long time. And I'm certain of them. I love you CJ."

"It's okay that you said it." CJ said and touched her hand to his face. "I'm almost positive that I'm falling in love with you too."

"What do you think we should do about this?" Toby asked.

"Just let it take us wherever it may." CJ said.

"Yeah, we'll take this slow and see where it goes."

"That's a good idea." CJ said and kissed him.

The End.

  


End file.
